Singed with Deceit
by Zodiac32
Summary: On the eve of his proposal, Archer's worst nightmare is realized. Can their love stand the test of Kimblee's infidelity? GreedxKimblee, KimbleexArcher. yaoi
1. Showerhead

I don't own FMA, nor do I own the wonderful characters. This fic based on the song 'Showerhead' by Eve 6.

The only real warnings I can give for this one are... angst, strong language and a little bit of imagery; no graphic sex scenes though. Sorry! (But it's still yaoi, that's what counts, right?)

GreedxKimblee this chapter. eventual KimbleexArcher

* * *

**Singed with Deceit**

Chapter One: Showerhead

From the moment Frank Archer had laid eyes on his long haired, explosives obsessed beauty, he knew. He was in love with the man known as the Crimson Alchemist; a war veteran, an ex-convict, and one hell of a lover. They'd been together for awhile, a year and three months to be exact, and in Archer's experience with relationships, that was a lifetime. Frank knew Kimblee loved him too, even if the man was too stubborn to admit it, he showed him in other ways. The look in his Alchemist's gorgeous cat-like, golden eyes as they made love gave him all the proof he needed. Frank always knew he preferred men over woman, but he never expected to fall so deeply for someone; especially Zolf J. Kimblee. But Frank could no longer imagine his once straight laced, no nonsense life without the man.

_Tonight, _Archer thought to himself, he steadied his breathing and walked towards the none-too-small country house he and his lover shared. _Ask him tonight. _

Frank gripped the small box in his hand tighter as he strode up the steps to their front porch, hesitating only slightly as he reached for the doorknob. "You can do this, Frank." his heartbeat was pounding in his ears and his head was swimming, adrenaline rushed through his veins as he pushed the door open enough to step inside the house. Archer toed off his boots in the entryway and removed his military jacket, placing it on the hook next to Kimblee's. Archer thought he'd never been so damn nervous in his entire mundane life, probably because it _was _so predictable. Work, eat, sleep, work some more; that was his daily routine until he met his Alchemist. Growing up, Archer never dated much, he was too busy studying or researching all he could about war and the military.

But when he met Kimblee, and asked him to reenlist in the Amestris military under him, Archer's life got a little more interesting every day. Kimblee was a breath of fresh air; aggressive and precocious, dangerous and manipulating, even charming in some aspects. The Alchemist was everything Archer never considered himself to be, but wanted in a partner. Frank thought back to the first time they had sex, of course it was _just sex _back then. Two men, lusting after one another for God knows how long, finally in the right place at the right time. "Just trust me… sir." Kimblee told him in that thick, sultry voice he always used to seduce Archer into getting anything and everything he wanted. Their first time was awkward, like most first times are, but despite all the animalistic noises, unnatural positions, and pain in more than just his back the next day, Frank knew he wouldn't change it for all the world. The thought brought a slight smile to his face as he bound up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

He could hear the spray of shower water from where he stood on the last step, only steps away from the door to the small bathroom. Nothing was out of the ordinary, everything was just as Frank left it when he went to work that morning, just the way he liked it; neat and clean. Kimblee tolerated Archer's near obsessive plight to keep things tidy in their home, respected it even; which made him love the man all the more.

Archer broke from his thoughts long enough to pad down the hallway and into his and Kimblee's bedroom. It had been a long day at the office, paperwork upon stacks of paperwork, all senseless and monotonous junk that was to be signed and then put into big filing cabinets, only to never see the light of day again. On top of that, Frank was forced to listen to another of Colonel Mustang's tedious rampages on the Elric brothers adventures out in the great, wide country of Amestris; followed by one of the man's daily emotional breakdowns over the death of his best friend, which happened over two years earlier. _That man is seriously unstable. _Archer thought and rolled his eyes contemptibly. Frank pushed the thought out of his mind in order to focus on the task at hand; tonight, he would ask Zolf J. Kimblee to spend the rest of his life with him. _I love this man more than anything I could ever possibly love. _The words kept running through his brain like the neon letters of a scrolling marquee.

A sudden faint, low growl, followed by _"oh, God, yessss…" _told Frank that his lover had already started in the shower without him. It wasn't unusual for Kimblee to please himself when he thought Archer wasn't home, Frank knew that much. Setting the small box on the edge of his nightstand, Frank thought it would be nice if he surprised his lover by joining him in the bath, something they didn't do often was make love in the shower, but in fact, it seemed to be something Kimblee enjoyed a lot; Archer on the other hand complained that it hurt his back. But this was a special occasion, and Frank decided to give into his Alchemist's constant harassing this time. Stripping his clothes and folding them into a neat pile on top of the bed, Frank stood in only his white briefs; already half hard from listening to his lover's moaning in the next room.

With his nervousness slightly subsided, and lust in its place, Archer opened the bathroom door. A wave of warm steam rolled out and hit Frank's face, in reaction, the Colonel waved a hand in front of his eyes to clear the mist from his vision and step into the room. The small bathroom was full of the hot vapor, and the loud roar of the shower spray made it hard for Archer to hear his own thoughts; but stepping into the room, it was obvious something was very wrong. On the tiled floor, near the sink, lay a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top, which Frank noted right away to be Kimblee's, but next to his lover's clothes was another pair of black leather pants, and a vest with fur around the collar. "What the hell?" Archer said aloud, picking up the vest and studying it with curiosity.

It looked familiar, too familiar. Frank knew he'd seen these clothes before… but where? His mind was clouded, he couldn't think, didn't really want to. Was this really how it seemed? Archer turned around slowly, holding his breath, praying to any sort of god that _his _Alchemist was alone; but he knew better, even before he opened the shower door.

"_No_…" the word came out, barely audible, as Archer stood staring at his worst nightmare come to life. Kimblee, _his _Kimblee, the man he was going to fucking propose to, was pressed flat against the shower wall, red-cheeked and panting, long, dark hair slicked back against his scalp from the constant downpour of water above him; and a man with long limbs, short, black hair, and a mouthful of razor sharp teeth, was _fucking _him. Archer's heart broke into a million pieces at the sight before him and he forgot to breathe; his whole world came crashing in on him all at once.

Beautiful golden eyes flew open at the sound of the mumbled words falling from Frank's mouth, and Kimblee almost gasped when he saw his lover standing, wide eyed and crestfallen afore his naked, water slicked form; he'd really blown it this time, no doubt about it.

"G-get the fuck off me!" Kimblee yelled and pushed back on the man buried inside him, trying his best to remove the hands that were firmly clenched on either of his hips. The long-limbed man let go abruptly, and stepped away from the Alchemist, hands in the air as if claiming innocence. Archer stared into the shower, not really looking at anything in particular, the spray of water lulling his mind into an unthinking trance of anguish and confusion; he wanted to turn away and walk out of Kimblee's life forever, but another part of him wanted to grab the Alchemist and kiss him with more conviction then he'd ever done before. For once in Frank's life, he truly was perplexed.

_Heh. _Archer's mind was laughing at his heart, mocking it for feeling so strongly for someone other than itself. _You really thought you'd change him, didn't you? Well, look what happened Frankie, you got fucked over, royally. He never loved you to begin with, because there's not such thing as love!_

Frank didn't want to believe the things his own mind was screaming at him, accusing him; but when he looked up into the shower, seeing the shark-toothed man looking back at him with an odd expression on his face, he couldn't help but believe his thoughts. So, Archer just turned away and walked out of the room, not really sure of where his feet were taking him. His mind had shut down and his body was walking on it's own accord. Frank didn't really care where he ended up going, just as long as it was far away from the atrocious scene before him.

"Frank, wait…" Archer heard the words floating through the air; it was Kimblee's voice, he knew that voice too well. But he didn't even turn back to see where the Alchemist had gone, or what he was doing. "Frank, I'm sorry!" Kimblee's voice took on an almost panicked tone, like he was an animal caught in a trap. _So, he's apologizing now, eh? That's a laugh! _Archer thought, walking past the bed, stopping only to grab his clothes and the little black box from his nightstand. _Kim would never apologize for anything, I must really be hearing things._

The Colonel's face held it's usual blank expression, like his mind was either devoid of any thought, or it was conjuring up something very devious to do to his subordinates. But this time it was neither, because Frank's expression only reflected his feelings at that moment; empty and meaningless.

* * *

Alrighty, so... that's chapter one. Chapter two is a lot shorter and not completely finished. Well, the story's not completely finished, I'm not even sure I'm going to finish it. Depends on how much feedback I get. My muses are a bit mean lately. I'll kick 'em! 


	2. Take the Hit and Leave

Again, I don't own FMA, the characters or 'Showerhead' by Eve 6. But I highly recommend checking them out. ::end of shameless plug::**

* * *

**

**Singed with Deceit**

Chapter Two: Take the Hit and Leave

A not-too-deep voice wandered down the stairs, reaching Archer's ears and he briefly wondered how he'd gotten to his living room. Standing in the center of it, pulling on his military issued trousers, he felt a hand on his naked back and flinched when that same voice spoke to him. "Frankie, I-I'm so sorry. I don't-" but Kimblee's words were halted by warm lips being pressed to his own. Zolf melted into the kiss, a bit shocked at the action. Was Archer forgiving him so quickly?

"You don't taste like yourself." Frank whispered, icy blue eyes staring into golden ones. "You taste like him." The comment was cold and almost threatening, giving true meaning behind Archer's sudden act. He wasn't forgiving Kimblee, he wasn't sure if he'd ever forgive the man, but he had to have a small sense of closure; as if what he'd witnessed upstairs wasn't convincing enough.

The conviction in Archer's tone increased, and he tried to keep a tolerable distance between himself and the man he still held close to his heart. "Do you love him?" he asked the Alchemist, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Are you even capable of love, Lieutenant?" Frank hadn't called Kimblee by his rank in a very long time, which could only mean he'd reverted back to no-nonsense mode; a manner in which Kimblee found he despised.

"No, of course I don't love him." Zolf said with a sigh. "And I _am _capable of love, Frank, you know that. I-I love _you_." it was the first time Kimblee had actually told Archer he loved him, in words; and the Colonel found it rather ironic.

"Right, right." Archer laughed haughtily, not wanting to believe a word that came out of Kimblee's beautiful mouth. "You love me, yes, that's exactly why you were being _fucked _by someone else in _my _shower. Kim, you sure do have a screwed up way of showing me you love me. Thank you for that." He narrowed his eyes at the Alchemist, shrugging on his white undershirt with more force than necessary. "And to think, I was _actually _going to…" _ask you to marry me. _"Never mind." Frank was angry, he was hurt, and he just needed to get out and get away from the man that crushed his heart. "Here, this is for you. Not that it will do much good now." Archer said and thrust out his open palm, a small black box in the center of it. He wasn't really sure why he was still giving the ring to Kimblee, maybe just to throw it in his face.

Archer walked over towards the front door, slipping on his boots and picking up his military jacket. "I'm going out for awhile," he said and opened the door. "I don't expect you to be here when I get back." and with that said, he was gone; completely unsure of where the hell he was going, and not really caring all the same.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs behind him, Kimblee turned to see Greed walking down them. "What the hell was that all about?" the homunculus asked, a bewildered look on his handsome face. "That was me… fucking up big time." Kimblee sighed, shaking off the Ouroborous tattooed hand that had found it's way to his shoulder.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Should I continue this little story or just let it go? I think it has potential, but my damn muses are being little stinkers and not inspiring me lately! Especially that Kimblee... grumbles Oh well, hope you enjoyed chapter two of **Singed with Deceit**. Comments are extremely welcome. 


End file.
